godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Godzilla
' |prev =Godzilla (2014 film) |prevname =' ' }} |image =Shin Gojira Theatrical Poster.jpg |caption =Japanese poster for Godzilla: Resurgence |nameoffilm =''Godzilla: Resurgence'' |dt =''Godzilla: Resurgence'' |producer =Minami Ichikawa, Taichi Ueda, Yoshihiro Sato, Masaya Shibusawa, Kazutoshi Wadakura, Akihiro Yamauchi |director =Hideaki Anno Shinji Higuchi |writer =Hideaki Anno |composer =Shiro SagisuMovie Lineup - Godzilla: Resurgence - Toho.co.jp |distributor =Toho Company Ltd. To be announced |rating =To be announced |budget =To be announced |gross =To be added |runtime =To be announced |designs =ShinGoji }} ---- Godzilla: Resurgence is an upcoming 2016 Japanese produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the 29th installment in the Godzilla series. It will be released to Japanese theaters on July 29, 2016. Development The film was revealed through Godzilla.jp.Japanese Godzilla Returns! - Godzilla.jp The movie was set to be in production from summer to autumn 2015. In addition, Toho inaugurated "Godzi-Con" to discuss and determine strategies for future Godzilla films, including this one.日本版『ゴジラ』復活！12年ぶり完全新作映画が公開決定！ On March 31, 2015, it was officially confirmed that Hideaki Anno, known for his work on the popular anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, would be writing the screenplay for the film and serve as executive director, and that Shinji Higuchi, who provided the special effects for the Heisei ''Gamera'' trilogy, the upcoming Attack on Titan live-action films, and a scene in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, would be the film's director as well as the director of special effects. It was also said that the version of Godzilla in this film would exceed the size of Legendary's Godzilla, making it officially the largest Godzilla ever on film.New 2016 Godzilla Film to be Written and Directed by Hideaki Anno and Shinji Higuchi - Oricon On July 31, 2015, Bandai Creation confirmed that it would be producing and releasing figures for the film in the United States in 2016.Interview: Bandai America - Toho Kingdom In an interview with the Associated Press conducted on July 31, 2015, Shinji Higuchi revealed that Hideaki Anno had recently completed the film's script, and that filming would begin in September.New Japanese Godzilla Movie Filming This Weekend in Tokyo - Dread Central Higuchi stated that he was under strict orders not to reveal any specific details about the film, but he did state that Godzilla would be portrayed in the film using a combination of computer graphics and traditional tokusatsu techniques, a style that Higuchi called "hybrid," which he also utilized to portray the Titans in the recent live-action Attack on Titan film. Higuchi stressed that he wanted to create the most terrifying depiction of Godzilla possible with the resources available to modern Japanese cinema, to reflect the world's recent "loss of innocence" from modern real-life tragedies like the 9/11 terrorist attacks and the tsunami and nuclear disaster in northeastern Japan, which Higuchi called "the real monsters of the world."AP Interview: Japan's 'Godzilla' Director Wants to Surprise - ABC News In the 2015 Tsuruoka Kamakura Hachiman Paper Lantern Festival, a Godzilla paper lantern signed by Hideaki Anno could be found. It read "・ゴジラ・再上陸 Godzilla Relanding!" Filming began on September 6, 2015 at the Kamata Railway Station, from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM. Godzilla 2016 Shoot at Kamata Station - 09-06-2015 Godzilla 2016 shooting in Katama station Godzilla (2016) - Kamata Station Shoot Compilation A smaller scale shoot took place in Yokodai Station in Yokohama, Japan. Filming wrapped up at about 6:00 PM JST. September 13 Yokodai Station 01 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 02 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 03 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 04 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 05 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 06 by Lazerbeak.jpg Another small scale shoot took place in Kamakura Station in Yokohama. September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 01 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 02 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 03.png September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 04 by Lazerbeak.jpg The next large-scale shooting was on September 20, 2015, at the city of Utsunomiya in the Tochigi Prefecture of Japan. The shoot lasted from 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM.PDF On September 22, 2015, the film's official title was revealed to be Shin Gojira , which translates to New Godzilla in English. According to executive producer Akihiro Yamauchi, the title was chosen to exemplify how the film is a "rebirth" or "revival" to the franchise. Hideaki Anno reportedly decided upon the title to bring about various meanings. On the same day, three of the main cast members were also revealed. Hiroki Hasegawa, who played Shikishima in Shinji Higuchi's Attack on Titan, was cast as the lead, a man working for the Japanese government when Godzilla appears. Japanese Academy Award-winning actor Yutaka Takenouchi was cast as another government operative, while actress Satomi Ishihara, who played Hange Zoe in the Attack on Titan film, was cast as an American agent.New Japanese Godzilla Film Unveils Cast, Title - Anime News Network Toho also launched an official website for the film. Toho screened a test reel for the film at the annual American Film Market (AFM) in Santa Monica, California, which ran from November 4th-11th. It was at this festival that Toho revealed the official English title of the film, Godzilla: Resurgence."Shin Godzilla" Promo Reel Screens at AFM! Official English Title: "Godzilla Resurgence" - The Good, the Bad, and Godzilla - augustragone.blogspot.com On December 9, 2015, Katsuro Onoue, special effects director under Shinji Higuchi for the Attack on Titan films, tweeted a teaser poster for the film, featuring a close-up of the new Godzilla's face along with the film's Japanese title and a release date of July 29, 2016.https://twitter.com/ono_katsu/status/674626360929685504?lang=en This poster reveal was soon followed by the release of a brief teaser trailer featuring footage from the Kamata Station shoot and the 1954 Godzilla's roar. The new head design for Godzilla is heavily based on his 1954 design and preserves the traditional maple-leaf shape of his . Unlike previous designs, this Godzilla has countless rows of jagged sharp teeth in his mouth, giving him a much more grotesque and savage appearance. His eyes are also much smaller than previous suits. That same day, it was also revealed that the new Godzilla's official height was 118.5 meters tall, making him officially the tallest Godzilla to appear in a film.New Godzilla exceeds size of Hollywood version at 118.5 meters tall - Yahoo! Japan On December 10, Toho's official website revealed that Shiro Sagisu had been selected to compose the film's score. Sagisu had previously worked with both Hideaki Anno and Shinji Higuchi, scoring Anno's Neon Genesis Evangelion series and Higuchi's Attack on Titan films. On January 3, 2016, images of the Godzilla 2016 suit were leaked to the internet.Toho's New "Godzilla: Resurgence" Exposed - The Good, the Bad and Godzilla G16_Leaked.png G16_Leak-1.jpg G16_Leaked-2.jpg Shin_godzilla_fully_exposed_by_hugeben-d9mn7ep.jpg In March 2016, Toho ran a short interview with the three main cast members of the film during intermissions in their theaters. This interview revealed the names of the actors' characters: Satomi Ishihara's character's name is Kayoko Ann Patterson, Yutaka Takenouchi's is Hideki Akagi, and Hiroki Hasegawa's is Ladou Yaguchi.DOPE_FILMs117 - Twitter In order to celebrate the film's upcoming release, the Jimbocho Theater announced it would be screening all 28 Toho Godzilla films along with the 2014 American film from May 7 to June 17.[http://www.cinematoday.jp/page/N0081472 Screening of all past 29 films! Shin Gojira public commemoration! - cinematoday.jp] Shin Godzilla Movie Marathon.jpg|Announcement poster for the movie marathon On April Fool's Day in Japan (March 31 in the United States), Toho announced a fake Godzilla vs. Evangelion film, even releasing artwork showing Godzilla with Evangelion Unit-01. This April Fool's joke was likely done as a nod to Hideaki Anno's work on both franchises. Toho later revealed the announcement was a prank, but also announced an official collaboration between themselves and Gainax involving Evangelion Unit-01 being featured on exclusive tickets for Godzilla: Resurgence. On April 13, Toho released an official trailer for the film, showing several of the characters from the film along with Godzilla's full design in action, rendered through CGI. A shorter 32-second version of the trailer was released as well. Toho also updated the film's official website with cast and staff information of the film, as well as a new screenshot of Godzilla in the website's background. Composer Shiro Sagisu's website announced that the soundtrack for Godzilla: Resurgence would go on sale on the film's release date of July 29, and would be sold by King Records.News - Shiro Sagisu: Official Website On May 25, it was announced that the company Intercontinental Film Distributors (H.K.) Ltd., who has distributed various Hollywood films in Hong Kong in theaters and on home video, would be giving Godzilla: Resurgence a theatrical release in Hong Kong starting on August 25. It had recently been confirmed that the film would also be released theatrically in Taiwan starting on August 19. On June 1, the Thai film production and distribution company Sahamongkol Film International Co. Ltd. announced via Twitter that it would be distributing Godzilla: Resurgence theatrically in Thailand starting on July 28, one day ahead of the film's Japanese release."Godzilla is back again in a new film" - Sahamongkolfilm on Twitter Shinji Higuchi was present at Tokyo Toy Show on June 9, where he took the stage at Bandai and Tamashii Nations' Godzilla presentation. Accompanied by MireGoji, Higuchi showcased the upcoming S.H. MonsterArts Light Sound Songs Godzilla 1989 figure, and also unveiled the new S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 2016 figure. While at the presentation, Higuchi confirmed that Godzilla: Resurgence was currently in post-production and not yet fully completed, as he and everyone else working on the film were continuing to work until the very end to make something great.[http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/190305 Godzilla: Resurgence is unfinished, Shinji Higuchi reveals at Godzilla figure presentation - Natalie] Plot Godzilla: Resurgence takes place in modern-day Japan, which has suffered an attack by Godzilla. The United States soon gets involved in the chaos to help Japan secure its existence. Staff Cast Gallery Alternate Titles *''New Godzilla'' (Literal Japanese Title) *''Real Godzilla'' (Alternate Translation) *''True Godzilla'' (真·哥斯拉, Hong Kong) *''Authentic Godzilla'' (正宗哥吉拉, Taiwan) Theatrical Releases *Japan - July 29, 2016 *Thailand - July 28, 2016 *Taiwan - August 19, 2016Shin Godzilla - Catchplay Theatrical *Hong Kong - August 25, 2016 Videos Trailers Godzilla Resurgence (2016) Teaser Trailer!|''Godzilla: Resurgence'' Japanese teaser trailer 『シン・ゴジラ』予告|''Godzilla: Resurgence'' Japanese trailer 『シン・ゴジラ』特報2|''Godzilla: Resurgence'' Japanese trailer (short version) 【暑假壓軸鉅獻】《真‧哥斯拉》8月25日 日本淪陷|''Godzilla: Resurgence'' Hong Kong trailer Miscellaneous 【PARCO】2016夏のグランバザール×映画「シン・ゴジラ」|TV Spot featuring Parco retailing, in association with Godzilla: Resurgence Trivia *This is the first -produced Godzilla film since Terror of MechaGodzilla to be released in a month other than December. *The almost 12-year gap between Godzilla: Final Wars and this film is the longest-ever period of time between the release of two Toho Godzilla films, passing the previous record set by the hiatus between Terror of MechaGodzilla and The Return of Godzilla by nearly three years. *This film's trailer features the classic "TohoScope" logo in the opening, which was featured in all of Toho's widescreen films from 1957 to 1964, as well as in Godzilla: Final Wars. *This film's supporting cast includes actors Akira Emoto, who played Akira Yuki in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, and Jun Kunimura, who played EDF Major Komuro in Godzilla: Final Wars and Kubal in Toho's Attack on Titan films, which Shinji Higuchi also directed. *''Godzilla: Resurgence'' is the first Toho Godzilla film to not feature actor Koichi Ueda in some role since The Return of Godzilla. External Links *Official Website References Category:Films Category:Godzilla Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Toho Category:2010's films Category:Godzilla Movies With Different Directors Category:Upcoming Films